Saving the Fury Population, but not the way you'd think
by Toothlove
Summary: Toothless finds out something about his body that he never thought would even be possible, and he needs the support of his wife and his friends to help him get through a very difficult time. Contains mpreg, implied M/M action, if you don't like it, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Truth

**Chapter 1: The strange truth**

* * *

"You know this is crazy, right?" Luna says to her husband/the king of dragons, Toothless, as they enter the Springs of Fertility.

"Look, babe, I hope I'm wrong about this too, it's just that…the symptoms are there and I just want to be 100% sure." Toothless responds to his wife.

"C'mon, there's no way that this is even possible."

"My head is telling me that, but my body says otherwise, look I'm doing this whether you approve or not."

Luna lets out an annoyed grunt, "Fine, do the stupid test. It won't matter because I already know the results, but whatever."

Toothless gives his wife a glare before walking over to the edge of the springs. He then moves so that his side is facing the water, lifts his hind leg, and urinates into the water, then waits to see. It took a few minutes, but pretty soon the springs started glowing, hopefully giving him the answer he is looking for.

He glances into the springs, and sees the exact thing that he didn't want to see.

"Well? Am I right or am I right?" Luna says, expecting her to be right.

"Um…" Toothless says silently, "It's…pink."

Luna expects this to be a joke but, she doesn't see him laughing. "What?" she says.

"Just, get over here."

With that, Luna walks over to where her husband is standing and sure enough, the springs did turn pink.

"Toothless, does this mean that…that…"

He then looks to his wife and says some words that neither of them ever expected him to say. "Babe. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ok, so a little back story/explanation, when female dragons in The Hidden World want to know if they are pregnant or not, they go to a special springs called the Springs of Fertility that they urinate into and the springs analyzes the urine and changes color to reveal if that dragon is pregnant or not. If the springs stays blue, then the dragon is not pregnant, but if it turns pink then that dragon is in fact carrying eggs.

No one is quite sure how it exactly works, but they do know it is the most effective method that they have.

Over the past few days, Toothless has been feeling the symptoms of what his female friends call, Pregnancy preparation. He has to pee a lot more than usual, he feels sick in the morning, and he's had a strange craving for halibut, which he doesn't even normally like.

So, after a good amount of convincing, he and Luna head out to the springs so he can take the test to see if those symptoms are correct, and sure enough, the results came up as positive.

* * *

A million questions raced through Luna's mind all at once, but she decided to go with the one she felt was most important. "H-how? How is this…even possible? How did this happen?"

Toothless didn't need much time to think about it. "Remember last week when Cloudjumper and I got really high off of dragon nip."

"You told me you were just hanging out together."

"…Aaanyway, I remember talking to CJ about how he was gay and, in my high state, I told him that I was a bit curious myself and told him that I actually always wanted to see what it's like to take it up the ass."

"All this is coming from my king of a husband."

He shoots her a glare. "As I was saying, the last thing I remember is I…allowed him to…mount me, and my mind went totally blank after that."

"Okaaay, but that doesn't explain how this is even possible." Luna says.

"Right, well, I did some research a few days ago and it turns out that Stormcutter semen is amongst the most potent in either worlds. They can get anyone pregnant regardless of species, gender, dragon class, hell, he could probably fuck an already pregnant yak and still somehow manage to knock it up." Toothless says that last part through tears as he starts to break down and cry.

Luna stares at her husband in disbelief. "Wow. Wow. I, I had no idea. I-" She stopped as she realized that she had no clue what to say to him, so she just goes with something simple in her mind. "Well?"

Toothless says through sobs, "Well, what?"

"Well, what are you going to do about this? What do you want to do about this?"

Again, saying this through sobs. "I-I haven't the slightest idea. I mean, look at me, I'm a freak of nature. Here I am, supposed to be this mighty king of dragons that hundreds of dragons look up to and worship and ask for help, but then I make one bad decision and end up being knocked the fuck up!" He says and immediately starts crying again, at a total loss for what to do. "I don't even know if I should tell anyone, since if they found out that their king, their KING, carrying eggs then I don't think they'll know what to think of it."

Luna couldn't help but feel bad for her husband. In all the short time she's been with him, she has never seen him so…emotional. She knew she had to figure something out in order to help him, when suddenly she gets an idea. "Tell him."

Toothless wipes away his tears before responding, "Huh?"

"Tell Cloudjumper."

*sniff* "Y-you really think I should."

"Of course I do. Toothless, if whatever is inside of you really is his then you should tell him about it, maybe he could figure out a way to help both of us out."

*sniffs again* "Y-yeah, I guess that's true, but what if he hates me for it."

"Hey, you told me about it and, I'm still here."

"Yeah, that's true. Wait, how are you being so calm about this?"

The Light Fury smiles, "I'm married to the king of dragons, I gave up the idea of having a normal live long ago."

This doesn't totally make Toothless feel better, but it does put half a smile on his face.

He takes a moment to think before saying, "Alright, we'll tell him. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else about any of this. Especially Hookfang, the guy is such a gossip that he'll say it so loud that the humans can hear him."

"Or Barf & Belch." Luna adds, "Those two will stick their heads anywhere to hear the latest gossip."

This gets a small chuckle out of Toothless.

"Alright," he says, "We might as well get going now before anyone realizes we're here."

And with that, the two Furies exit the springs, spread their wings and fly off to Cloudjumper's den to deliver the shocking news.

**And that concludes Chapter 1. So this is a unique idea for a story that I have thought about for some time now. Some of you might find it strange, but I do feel like it could make for a really interesting story. I hope you like it, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Reveal

**Chapter 2: The Big Reveal**

* * *

Having just learned that he is now pregnant and that Cloudjumper is the father, Toothless and Luna are now on their way to Cloudjumper's den to let him know. On the way there, Toothless couldn't help but keep a worried look on his face which Luna notices pretty quickly.

"You ok?" She asks.

He just sighs and says quietly, "Yeah, I guess I'm fine. I was just wondering, should we even tell him? Like, what if he hates me for it? What if he tells me to get rid of them? What if he tells me to never see him again?"

Luna leans closer to her husband and says, "Look, this will be good for both of you if you just tell him. Besides, you told me about it and I took it pretty well."

Toothless chuckles, "Yeah, that's true. We're here." He says

Luna looks ahead and sees the den where the large, four-winged dragon is standing outside, admiring where he lives now when suddenly he sees Toothless and Luna approaching. Toothless tried to look happy to see him but he was still a nervous wreck on the inside.

"Hey there, King and Queen of Dragons." He yells out to the duo.

"H-hey, Cloudjumper." Toothless says with as mild of a concerned tone as he could muster, "Can we talk about something."

Cloudjumper nods and motions the Furies to head inside. After they get settled in, he says to them. "So, what brings you two here?"

Both Furies exchange glances before Toothless sighs and says, "Cloudjumper, do you remember the other week when you and I took a bunch of dragon nip and got crazy."

Cloudjumper's eyes widen as he thinks he might know where this is heading. "I do." He responds.

"And do you, by any chance, remember me allowing you to…mount me?"

"I do."

"Ok, well, since then my body's been acting pretty strange and, at first I thought I was just a little hung over but it just continued day after day and I heard from some of my friends that-"

"Toothless." He interrupts "Whatever you have to say, just say it."

He takes a moment to gather his thoughts before letting out another sigh and straight up says. "Cloudjumper…I'm pregnant. And you are the father."

Cloudjumper's eyes went wide for a second before they went back down and simply says. "I see."

"I just, thought you'd like to know since it is your doing."

Cloudjumper takes a moment to think about this and looks to Luna to ask, "I assume you already know."

The Light Fury nods and says, "I was there when he took the test."

"Got it. Well, do you know what you want to do?" He asks Toothless.

"Not the slightest idea."

Luna then decides to speak up and ask, "Sorry, but I do have a few questions about this."

"Go ahead." Cloudjumper says.

"Ok, first, how long is…this supposed to last?"

"About 5 months."

"Ok, my other question, did you know that this could happen."

Cloudjumper pauses before he answers. "Yes, I was aware. I actually have a cousin who once accidentally knocked up a male Snaptrapper." He chuckles. "You wouldn't believe how difficult it was for him to explain that to my aunt."

"Wait, but if you knew that this could happen, then why did you do it?" Luna almost yells.

"We were both high out of our minds, even if I did say something he probably would've forgotten about it two seconds later."

He then looks over and sees Toothless staring at the ground.

"Look, I know this must be very hard for both of you, but if anything you should see it as a blessing in disguise."

Toothless snaps from his daze and looks to the Stormcutter and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, the Night Fury population is dwindling, and with Luna being infertile, you likely needed to find an alternate method to ensure the survival of your species."

Toothless's eyes widen "That's true" He says.

* * *

When Toothless and Luna first moved to The Hidden World to live on their own, the first thing they did was try to make hatchlings. After several nights of passionate lovemaking, they head over to the Springs of Fertility so that Luna could take the test.

She takes it, but the water turned orange instead of blue or pink, which they later learned meant that she is infertile and unable to carry young.

This devastated them both because they knew it meant that now, whatever hope they had for repopulating their species was dying. Since then, they've been trying to figure out other ways to have hatchlings but could never find a way that would work for both of them.

* * *

"Look," Cloudjumper says, "I know this is the farthest thing from conventional as it gets, but right now I'm not sure if either of you have much of a choice, but the decision is still very much yours." He gestures to Toothless, "If you decide to keep the eggs for yourself, then great. If you want me to take them once their laid, then I will do so. If you want to destroy them and never have to worry about them again, then that will be fine too. Whatever you decide, you can count on having my full support and respect."

Toothless thinks for a second then says, "Thank you, Cloudjumper. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"I'm glad. Now, I believe it will be getting dark soon, you two should probably head home."

They both agree, so they say their goodbyes, extend their wings but before they leave, Toothless looks over his shoulder and says, "One last thing,-"

"I promise not to tell anyone." Cloudjumper says.

Toothless nods to this and he and Luna begin their flight home.

* * *

About halfway through the flight home, something occurs to Toothless, causing him to stop mid-flight. Luna notices this and looks back at him.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Sorry, there's just someone that I need to talk to." So he turns left and flies off with Luna in tow.

She manages to catch up to him after a few minutes of straight flying. "Where are you going?"

Toothless pauses then says, "We're here."

Suddenly they come across a large Nadder nest. After a few more minutes of searching, Toothless spots a blue dragon with yellow spikes attending to her young that he recognizes as one of his best friends in The Hidden World.

"Stormfly!" He yells out, causing the blue Nadder to look up and see her best friend and his wife coming towards him. She smiles as they approach.

"Toothless, Luna, hey." She shouts out as they land. She then rushes over to them to hug them both. "How are you guys."

Toothless drops the happy act and says, "Stormfly, there's something I need to talk to you about, alone."

Her eyes widen, "Um, sure." She looks back to her mate, "Can you watch the kids till I get back." Her mate nods and she follows her Fury friends to a secluded cave where Toothless proceeds to tell her everything about what's happening, how it happened, and how he needs support.

Her mouth is wide open as she tries to process what she just heard. She says, "Wow. WOW. I-I had no idea that this was even possible."

Luna says, "Neither did I until an hour ago."

Stormfly looks to Toothless and asks, "Does anyone else know?"

He responds, "You two and Cloudjumper are the only ones I've told."

Stormfly nods. "So, what are you going to do?"

Toothless shrugs, "I was hoping to figure that out by coming to you."

Stormfly thinks for a second then says, "Well, like Cloudjumper said, this could be the golden opportunity you two have been waiting for to start your own family."

Toothless chuckles, "You sound just like him too."

"That's because we both can see what this could mean for not only you two, but the Fury population as a whole, but also like I assume he also said, whatever you want to do is fine by me."

Toothless grins, "Thanks Stormfly. It's great knowing I have all of this support. But you cannot tell anyone about this, especially Hookfang."

Stormfly smirks, "Trust me, I wouldn't even tell him if I was pregnant again."

"Thank you, Stormfly."

"Well, you two, it's probably about time you head home to get some shut eyes and after a day like today, I don't blame you."

They all laugh a little at that last sentence before Toothless and Luna said goodbye and headed back home.

* * *

**OK, chapter 2, done. I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Two things I forgot to mention in the first chapter.**

**1\. In case you haven't figured it out, Luna is the name I picked for the Light Fury**

**2\. I plan on having 8 chapters to this story, maybe more if I'm feeling good enough.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, please hit that Follow button if you want to see more, and I hope to get the next few chapters written and out by tomorrow. Thank you, and take care.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

**Chapter 3: The Decision**

* * *

Having finally returned home from a very rough day, Toothless and Luna sit in silence for what felt like half an hour, both lost in thought. Toothless because he's still trying to figure out what he wants to do about him being pregnant and Luna giving him all the time he needs to think.

She then breaks the silence by saying, "You wanna know what I think?" Toothless looks over and nods. "I think that Stormfly and Cloudjumper are right. This could very well be the gods giving us the opportunity to have the family that we've always wanted."

Toothless actually cringes at that sentence. "It's not just what this will do to us that I'm worried about."

This takes Luna by surprise. "Oh, ok. Well, what are you worried about."

Toothless looks back to his wife. "I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course."

Toothless sighs, pauses for a minute, and then says, "Before I left Hiccup to live here, I made a promise to him that I would be the leader that I knew he was for his village. I would guard the dragons, protect the dragons, make sure that they are all happy and carefree, and that no matter what happens I will continue to be there for them, even if it means risking my own life." He says the last part with sadness in his voice.

Luna's eyes go wide after hearing this. "And you feel like, since you're now pregnant, then you won't be able to do those things as well and that you worry about breaking that promise?"

Toothless just nods.

"Oh, Toothless. I didn't realize that that was what's bothering you so much."

She takes a moment to think before walking up next to him and wrapping a wing around him, pulling him close to her.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad."

He looks to her with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Look, pregnant or not you are still king. You can still be there for the dragons even if that means having to slow down a bit. And even if you can't, we can help you. I'm sure Stormfly and Cloudjumper would be more than happy to lend a hand with the king duties while you're dealing with this."

"Huh." Toothless says, "I never really thought about it like that."

"And I will be here, right next to you, until this thing is over and long after that. I love you, Toothless and I just want you to be happy." She then holds him tighter.

Toothless has to take yet another moment to think to himself. "_Everyone is being so supportive about this. I must admit, I have always wondered what it would be like to have hatchlings of my own. Maybe, just maybe._"

Luna looks up to her husband who seems to be totally lost in thought. "What are you thinking?"

Toothless snaps out of his thoughts and says to her with excitement. "Let's do this."

Luna smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I-I think I want to do this."

Luna hugs him as tight as she can, she is overloaded with joy. "Ah, I'm so happy for you." She pulls away and looks into his eyes. "What changed your mind?"

"I thought about what you, Stormfly and Cloudjumper said, and you are all right. This could be the blessing that we've been looking for. A chance to finally have a family."

"And like I said, I will be right here the entire time." She licks his head affectionately before bringing him back into her arms.

"I love you, Luna."

"I love you, Toothless."

A few more minutes of hugging later, "Well, with that settled I think I'm going to head to bed."

Toothless yawns. "Yeah, me too. Although I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight given what's going on."

Luna giggles. "I do not blame you."

And with that, they head to their sleeping rock and lie down, hoping to at least get a little bit of shut eyes.

**Ok, so this was a shorter chapter, but it was still important. It looks like Toothless has made his decision, he is going to go through with the full pregnancy and hopefully something good will come out of it in the end. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk in the Park

**Chapter 4: A Walk in the Park**

* * *

Toothless is now 4 weeks into his pregnancy and it is starting to show. His stomach has already grown a bit making him look a bit chubby.

One day, he wants to take his mind off of what's happening for a bit and decides to go for a walk in a nearby park. Luna and Stormfly were with him as well.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Stormfly decides to ask Toothless, "So how have you been, big guy?"

Toothless rolls his eyes at the comment. "I've had worse days. I do appreciate you guys being here, though."

"Of course we're here." Stormfly says, "I'm your best friend and she's your wife. We just, want you to know that you are still loved."

This gets a smile out of Toothless which quickly fades as he starts to notice some dragons staring at him and whispering comments to each other. Toothless puts his head down and blushes a bit out of embarrassment, wishing they would just leave him alone.

Luna and Stormfly notice this and can't help but feel bad for him. "Maybe we should just head home." Luna suggests.

"No, it's fine. I-I'm fine." Toothless says be deep down he just wishes he could disappear.

The other dragons staring never stopped. Every single one that they pass looking at Toothless with mixed expressions of confusion, disgust, and anger. The stress of it all finally getting to Toothless as he closes his eyes and puts his head into his paws as he starts tearing up.

Luna, wanting to put a stop to this, almost yells out, "ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH. CAN'T YOU ASSHOLES JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE?"

The other dragons are shocked by the sudden outburst and finally fly away, leaving Toothless, Luna and Stormfly alone at last.

Toothless wipes his tears away. "*sniff* Thanks babe."

"No problem." Luna then looks ahead and points out, "Hey, isn't that one of your friends over there."

Toothless manages to open his eyes and sees a tan colored Gronckle that seems to be chatting away with some friends.

"H-hey yeah, that's Meatlug." Toothless happily says. He starts to walk over to her but stops in his tracks, thinking about what he is about to do.

It didn't take Stormfly or Luna too long to figure out exactly what he is thinking. Stormfly decides to say, "You don't have to tell her if you don't want to."

Toothless sighs. "I know that, but I still want to tell her. I have trusted her so many times that I'm sure it will be fine if I tell her."

"Whatever you want." Luna says.

Toothless then summons up his courage and walks over to the Gronckle. "Hey, Meatlug." He calls out.

Meatlug hears this and turns around and sees some of her best friends approaching. "Toothless, Stormfly, Luna. Hey!"

She runs over to them and hugs each of them.

"How are you guys, I haven't seen you in so long." She then looks down and sees the slight belly on Toothless. "Say, Toothless. It looks like you've put on a few since I last saw you, buddy."

Toothless's smile fades. "Actually, Meatlug. That's kind of what I need to talk to you about, alone."

Meatlug gets a worried look on her face then says goodbye to her friends before walking with the trio over to an area where they are sure they won't be heard.

Once there, Toothless says, "Ok, I'm going to tell you something. Something that you might find disturbing, as we all have, but before I tell you I need you to promise that you will never tell anyone else about this."

Meatlug slowly nods.

Toothless sighs before saying, "Ok, here it goes. Meatlug…I'm pregnant, and Cloudjumper is the father."

Meatlug's expression couldn't look more shocked even if she tried. "Wow. I can't believe this. Does anyone else know?"

"Just these two and Cloudjumper. At least, that's who I've directly told."

Meatlug nods before smiling with joy. "This. Is. Incredible."

That reaction was the least expected of them all. "What do you mean, incredible?" Toothless asks.

"Just, everything about it. Thanks to Fishlegs I heard that Stormcutter semen was potent but I didn't think it could lead to something like this. This is just, wow."

Toothless's eyes widen "Huh, that's about the happiest reaction I've gotten so far."

Meatlug snaps out of her excitement for a moment. "Sorry, it's just that I'm a bit of a geek when it comes to dragon breeding and to hear that a male dragon got-"

"Shh." Toothless says, "Keep your voice down."

"Right, sorry. Do you mind if I have a look at ya?"

"I guess not." He says with a worried look as he moves so that his side is facing Meatlug.

Almost out of nowhere she reaches up and touches his stomach, giving him a startle.

"Hey, watch it." He barks.

This startles Meatlug. "Sorry, guess I should've asked, do you mind if I touch you?"

With that same look Toothless says, "Well, since you already have."

With that, Meatlug places her paw back on his stomach, lifting it, feeling it, and examining it.

"Amazing." She says before moving to his backside and giving him a sniff. "You sure do smell like a pregnant female." That comment made Toothless blush. Meatlug then notices something else, "Huh, you don't even have a vagina. How are they going to, you know, exit your body."

This gets some giggles from the other two females which Toothless looks to and asks. "What's so funny?"

Stormfly and Luna look to each other before looking back to Toothless. Luna says, "Stormfly and I have actually been having a secret debate on how that's going to work. I say that the eggs will obviously come out of your ass but for some reason she thinks that they will actually come out of your dick."

Toothless's eyes widen both at the fact that he hadn't thought of that but also started praying that Luna was right.

"Look," Stormfly says, "Eggs don't normally come out of a female's ass."

Toothless raises a brow, "They also aren't normally carried by males."

"True, but still."

Meatlug decides to add, "Either way, this could make scientific history. Not only will we see the first Night Fury/Stormcutter hybrid, but we will see a male have them, no less."

Toothless couldn't help but chuckle at the Gronckle's comment. "Yeah, that's true. So…"

Meatlug says, "Yes, I promise that I will not tell anyone, and you have my full support."

Toothless sighs in relief, "Thanks Meatlug, I always knew I could count on you."

"You're welcome. Well, it will be getting dark soon, we all should probably head back home."

They all then say their goodbyes and fly back to their dens.

On the way back, Luna looks to Toothless and says, "I'm proud of you for telling her."

Toothless grins, "Just goes to show how many dragons I can still trust through all of this."

But his smile soon fades as he thinks back to those other dragons staring at him earlier which he just couldn't shake from his mind all day. But then he remembered how Luna helped him out and made them go away. He thinks to himself "_It's all about being with the right dragons I guess."_


	5. Chapter 5: Almost Getting Caught

**Chapter 5: Almost Getting Caught.**

* * *

Toothless is now 3 months into his pregnancy, and he looks like he swallowed a basketball whole.

He is no longer comfortable with going outside his den, especially after what happened in the park, so he stays in his den all the time with Luna and has asked Stormfly, Meatlug and Cloudjumper to help out with any kingly duties, which they are more than happy to do. He tells them that if anyone asks where he is, to just tell them he hasn't been feeling well lately.

One day, he's just sitting in his den rubbing his belly when suddenly there is a knock on the walls outside the den and they hear the voice of a particular Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hey, Toothless? It's me, Hookfang, Are you home?" Hookfang asks.

Toothless's heart skips a beat, "Crap, it's Hookfang. I can't let him see me like this."

Luna motions to the darkest corner of the den, "Ok, go hide. I'll see if I can get him to leave."

Toothless runs off into the dark corner, wraps himself in his wings and closes his eyes. Praying that Luna can get Hookfang to go away.

After making sure he's hidden, Luna rushes over to the den's entrance where and sees the red dragon standing next to the entrance.

"Hookfang, hey."

Hookfang gets a confused look on his face, "Uh, hey Luna. Is Toothless here? I haven't seen him in a few months and I wanted to make sure he's ok."

"Toothless? Uh…" She gives him the side eye and he pokes his head above his wings, shakes his head, and goes right back down. "Uh, no I haven't seen him since this morning. You know how it is, being king and all." She puts on a fake laugh.

Hookfang tilts his head, "Are you sure? Because I've looked all around and I have not been able to find him."

Luna shrugs. "Sorry, like I said, I haven't seen him either."

Hookfang squints his eyes for a bit like he's trying to figure out if she's lying or not, but then moves his head back and says, "Alright, well, when you do see him, can you just let him know I said hi?"

"Yep, sure thing."

"Alright then." Hookfang then flies away.

After making sure he was totally gone, Luna looks over her shoulder and says, "All clear!"

Toothless unwraps himself from his wings and lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks babe, I owe you one big time."

"You're welcome." She says and he walks back to the spot he was at earlier and sits back down. "You know you can't hide this thing forever."

Toothless sighs, "I have to. For the sake of not only us but our dragons."

Luna shakes her head and smiles. "I understand. Look, I said it before and I'll say it again. I can't even pretend to know what you're going through. But what I can do is be here for you, every step of the way."

This makes Toothless smile, "Thanks babe, you're the best."

But the smile is short lived as he looks down, seeming to be lost in though. Luna notices this and asks, "Ok, what's on your mind now?"

Toothless sighs then looks to his wife and asks, "What do you think Hiccup would say if he saw me like this."

Luna rolls her eyes, "You're still thinking about that human?"

"I have to. He was and still is my best friend in either worlds. He was the first human that I had ever truly bonded with. I just, wonder what he would think about all of this."

Luna lets out a sigh before saying, "Look, I obviously don't know Hiccup anywhere near as much as you did. But from what you've told me about him, I think he would be happy for you. Happy that you can now have the family that you've dreamed of."

Toothless smiles at this, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Luna, you always know the right thing to say."

"Of course. So…" She says as she walks over to sit next to her husband, "Tell me again about this, Hiccup."

Toothless raises a brow, "Is there anything that I haven't told you about him?"

Luna chuckles, "No it's just that, I like it when you talk about him."

"And it doesn't make you jealous?"

Luna gives him the best are-you-kidding look she could make, "Is my pregnant husband really asking me about jealousy?"

Toothless lets out a soft laugh, "Yeah, I guess that's true." And then pauses before telling her, "Alright, I'll tell you, but you know that I also enjoy telling you about him."

"Of course."

Toothless gathers his words and says, "I remember meeting him like it was yesterday. I saw him as this skinny, weak human, probably the least threatening human you could imagine, I thought that there's no way this human was the one who shot me out of the sky. But then I looked into his eyes and I saw something oddly familiar. I saw fear, regret, yet also determination. I saw…myself. I wasn't too sure about him at the time, but then I kept seeing him more and we started learning about each other. He taught me to draw and how to smile and I taught him about how dragons show friendship by eating each other's regurgitated fish, although I'm pretty sure he wasn't too thrilled about that part."

That last sentence made Luna chuckle

"Pretty soon I realized that he could actually help me and he did in so many ways, he fed me, he gave the best scratches, and most of all he allowed me to fly again, which was something that I never thought that any human or dragon for that matter could ever do for me." He holds up his tail showing his prosthetic, "Every time I look at this thing I am reminded of everything we did together. All of the adventures, battles, flights, and just about everything else you could think of. We even managed to end the war between his village and us dragons for good." He trails off for a second before saying, "We might not live together anymore, but I will never, until the day I die, forget what we did in that short amount of time that we were together." He looks over to Luna, who's been smiling and actively listening the whole time, and says, "Having you in my life gives me that same sense of purpose that he did. You are both the best things that had ever happened in my life, and I cannot thank either of you enough."

She moves closer to him and says, "Wow. Hiccup sounds like a really amazing guy."

He smiles at her, "If I never met him I probably would have never met you."

"True." She says and then gives him a lick on the forehead. "You are one lucky dragon to have had such a great friend."

Toothless shakes his head, "Not just that, but I'm also lucky to have such an amazing wife."

She smiles and they hold each other as tight as they can, for as long as they can.

**End of Chapter 5. Wow, I actually almost cried while writing this. I hope you are enjoying this story and if you haven't, be sure to check out my other story "Just a Friendly Dragon Reunion." Thanks for reading and take care.**


	6. Chapter 6: Releasing the Tension

**Chapter 6: Releasing the Tension**

**Warning: This chapter does contain sexual content, so if the mpreg didn't already scare you off, then this should do it.**

* * *

4 months into his pregnancy, and Toothless is now pretty happy with the fact that soon the eggs will be out, especially since he now looks like he swallowed a live sheep whole.

One of the biggest things that he has noticed lately is that, because the eggs are pressing up against his prostate, it has left him incredibly and almost constantly horny, and has had a full erection for the past few days.

Due to the size of his belly, he can't even reach down to pleasure himself, so it's not like there's anything he can actually do about it, so he is left to figure out something else.

One day, Luna notices her husband standing on his hind legs and walking along the walls of the den, as if he's trying to hide something. "What are you up to?" She says with a laugh.

Toothless looks over his shoulder and responds. "Oh, uh. I was just thinking it might be nice to…add some windows over here, you know to let a little more light in.

Luna raises a brow at this, "Toothless, do you really think that I of all dragons wouldn't notice how you've been hard all week?"

This catches Toothless off guard, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Luna chuckles, "Babe, c'mon. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Toothless turns his head back to the wall before sighing, realizing she's right, and getting back to all fours, turning around and facing his wife, showing her his throbbing erection which is partially blocked by his large belly.

"That's better." Luna says.

"Yeah yeah." Toothless goes to sit down. He then looks at himself before looking back at Luna and asking, "Luna, do you still find me attractive?"

Luna's eyes couldn't get wider, "Of course I do. I don't care if you weigh a million pounds, or have all of your legs cut off, or if you one day decide you want to become a female. You will always be attractive to me, and I will always love you."

Toothless lets out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, babe. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"Sure. In fact you actually look kind of hot with your belly like that."

Toothless raises a brow at that comment and then lays on his side showing his cock and belly for the world to see while putting on as sexy of a face as he could. "You like what you see?"

Luna laughs a little, "You are too adorable. Can I touch them?"

Toothless smiles, "I thought you'd never ask."

Luna walks over to his side and places a paw on his large belly, moving her paw around to feel as much of it as she could.

"Wow, how much longer will it be until they're ready."

"CJ says it shouldn't be more than a few more weeks."

Luna nods but then her hand trails lower and lower on her lover's belly.

"Uh, babe. Getting a little low there don't you think?"

She looks back at him and grins, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Pretty soon her hand is right on Toothless's cock. She starts moving her hand along the shaft, squeezing it in a few places. Toothless leans his head back in pure pleasure. "Babe, you have no idea how good that feels."

"I'll bet."

Suddenly Toothless gets and idea making him look at his wife with a smirk. She notices this and asks, "What's on your mind?"

He says with a seductive tone, "Ever been fucked by a pregnant guy?"

Luna chuckles, "I can definitely say that I have not."

"Would you like to give it a shot?"

Luna smirks, "I thought you'd never ask."

She then turns around and lays so that her head and front paws are laying on the ground, but her lower half is still high in the air, giving the Night Fury full view of her ass and pussy. "So get over here." She says.

Toothless licks his lips then gets back on his feet and walks over to her, he leans his head in and starts giving her pussy long, wet, slow licks making her shutter and moan. "Oh fuck yes." She whispers.

After making sure she's fully licked, Toothless mounts his wife and aims his cock directly towards her pussy.

Luna looks back and asks, "Do you even remember how to use that thing?"

Toothless sees this as a challenge and says, "Why don't we find out?"

He pushes forward, but unfortunately the size of his belly is actually preventing him from getting near her pussy. He says with an annoyed tone "Oh c'mon."

Luna laughs at her husbands failed attempt to get inside her. Once she stops laughing she says, "Alright, let me take this from here." She pushes Toothless off, causing him to roll over to his back.

"Hey, you know there are eggs in here right?" Toothless says with a half angry tone.

"I know." Luna says, "I also know that you are in need of serious relief."

She then positions herself so that her hands are resting on his belly and her pussy is lined up with his cock. She moves back and the cock slides right in, causing her to moan.

Toothless leans his head back and says, "That's more like it."

"You like that?" Luna asks.

Toothless nods his head.

"Good, now less talking and more fucking."

She then moves her hips up and down in a steady motion, causing her to leak juices and him to leak pre-cum. Toothless couldn't do anything at that point but to just sit back and let his wife do all of the work. When suddenly Luna says, "C'mon big boy, don't leave me to do all the work." With that he starts thrusting his hips up and down in a rather lazy fashion. The motions causing his belly jiggle.

It only took a few more minutes before Toothless felt his climax building up and starts really moving his hips, pounding away at Luna's insides. Luna lets her tongue roll out with all of this excitement. Suddenly, Toothless thrusts his hips up one last time before spilling seed all inside his lovers pussy, painting her insides.

The two Furies take a moment to recover from what just happened before Luna gets off, walks over, and lays down so that her face is in front of his. Toothless finally gets his senses back and looks to his beautiful wife's face.

"I love you so much." He says.

"I love you too." She says before giving his forehead a lick.

**End of Chapter 6. **

**Chapter 7: Laying of the Eggs.**


	7. Chapter 7: Laying of the Eggs

**Chapter 7: Laying of the Eggs.**

It started out as just a normal evening, well normal enough considering what's been going on.

Toothless, Luna, Cloudjumper, Stormfly and Meatlug were just hanging out in Toothless and Luna's den, chatting away as they haven't seen each other much since the pregnancy began.

Toothless, whose belly is so large that he looks like he could explode at any second, then starts rubbing his belly while humming a little bit. Luna hears this and says, "That's a nice song. Where did you learn it?"

Toothless says, "I learned it from my old friend, Garff, the Death Song."

Luna smiles, "Well, I think it's lovely, just like you."

Toothless couldn't help but blush at the comment. But then, suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his lower abdomen causing him to wince.

"You ok?" Luna worryingly asks.

Toothless grunts, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cramp." But the pain comes back and this time it felt worse even, causing him to yelp.

Stormfly notices this and asks, "Hey, Toothless. You ok?"

"I-"He shuts his eyes and clamps his mouth as the pain returns. He then realizes what this might mean. "I think I'm contracting." Everyone's eyes go wide. "Guys, I'm about to lay some eggs."

Soon, they all rush over to him. Cloudjumper, being the larger dragon, has Toothless lay down on his lowered wing for back support, the three ladies go to his side.

"Stormfly," Cloudjumper says, "I need you to be ready to grab the eggs once they're out."

Stormfly nods and runs over to Toothless's lower half. "Uh, there's a bit of fluid leaking from your ass, Toothless." She says.

"That's normal. That's his body getting ready to lay the eggs." Cloudjumper says, he then looks down at Toothless and asks, "How you holding up?"

Toothless closes his eyes from the pain. "It just hurts."

"Alright, I need you to listen closely. I know it hurts but I need you to start pushing. If you need to stop to breathe, that's fine, but whatever you do, don't stop pushing until those eggs are out, you understand."

Toothless nods, gathers up whatever strength he can and starts pushing as hard as he can.

"That's it." Cloudjumper says, "Luna, Meatlug, keep his legs spread."

They both nod and grab his hind legs, pulling them as far back as they can go. Luna uses her other paw to grab his tail and move it out of the way.

"See anything yet, Stormfly?" Cloudjumper asks.

"Not yet, just a bunch of fluid. Although it does seem like you're enjoying this a little, Toothless."

He peeks his eye open and sees that, sure enough, his erection is out and proud. "Well this couldn't be more awkward." He says between pants.

Cloudjumper says with a stern but playful tone. "Toothless, I guarantee you have bigger things to worry about than us seeing your dick."

Toothless then grunts some more, "Guys, I-I can feel it pressing up against my ass."

"Excellent." CJ says, "Just keep pushing, you're doing great."

Luna looks to Stormfly and says, "Well, looks like I won that bet."

Stormfly rolls her eyes, "Not exactly the best time for that, but ok." She looks down. "Hey, I think I'm starting to see it coming out."

The first egg has now poked out of the Night Fury's tailhole for a second before retreating back.

"Good job Toothless, keep it up. Don't forget to breathe" Cloudjumper says.

"You're doing great babe." Luna says as she nudges his head with hers.

Meatlug gives him a pat on the shoulder, telling him what Luna just told him.

Toothless takes a few more breaths and then pushes with all of the might that he has. The egg slowly making its way further and further out of his hole. It did slip back in a few times but Toothless just took some more breaths and kept on pushing.

"Almost there, keep going." Stormfly says.

"Huuugh ahhhh." Toothless yells out, and with one final push, the widest part of the egg makes its way out and the rest comes out with a pop.

"I got it." Stormfly yells out as she catches the egg in her wings and rushes it over to the nest that they had built.

"Excellent job, Toothless." Luna says softly.

"It's not over yet." Toothless says, "I feel another one coming."

"Alright, just do exactly what you did last time." Cloudjumper says.

"Keep it up, it will be over before you know it." Meatlug says.

With his ass now stretched a bit from the first egg, the second egg manages to leave his body easier and quicker than the first, which Stormfly managed to catch and place into the nest next to the first. It still caused a lot of pain for Toothless, but luckily he managed to get it out quickly.

"Awesome job." Stormfly says.

"Hang on, there's one more." Toothless yells, and like the second one, the third egg pops out of his ass even quicker than the second one, however all of the pressure inside of him, and with each egg pushing against his prostate and internal balls as they left, his orgasm struck right as the third egg left his body, causing him to cum right in front of his friends and his wife.

"Thar she blows." Meatlug says.

Stormfly catches the third egg and places it right with the other two. The whole thing lasting about an hour and a half.

Toothless then leans his head all the way back in relief. "Ok, ok. That's all of them."

Luna takes her paws off of his leg and tail and rubs her paw in circles on his cum stained stomach and gives him a lick on the cheek.

"You did fantastic, babe." She says.

Cloudjumper slowly moves away from him, making him lie down on the ground on his back. He lets out the biggest sigh ever, grateful that that part is finally over.

"How. How do they look?" He says through gasps.

"Why don't you have a look?" Stormfly says.

With Luna and Meatlug's help, he sits up a little, opens his eyes for the first time since the contractions began, and sees what he created for the very first time.

Each egg was black like a Night Fury egg but had lines running around them like a Stormcutter egg. Toothless felt tears form as he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"They're…they're beautiful. All of them." He says through tears.

After looking them over, Stormfly says, "They all look good too. None of them are cracked from what I can see."

Toothless looks to Cloudjumper and asks, "How long will it be until they hatch?"

"It shouldn't be more than a few weeks." He says.

Toothless nods. "Then I will wait. I will wait until those beautiful eggs are hatched."

Luna licks her husband's forehead and says, "And I'll be right here, waiting with you."

"Thanks babe, and thank you all for being so supportive of this. I couldn't have done it without any of you."

They all nod, but then Toothless closes his eyes and almost crashes his head against the den floor.

Meatlug says. "I think someone is ready for bed."

They all laugh and Luna says, "C'mon guys, help me move him."

They all help move Toothless over to his sleeping slab where he was out like a light. Cloudjumper, Stormfly and Meatlug say goodbye and head back to their own homes while Luna lays down right next to her husband, proud of him for what he's accomplished so far and also excited to see what the future holds both for them and the new eggs.

**End of Chapter 7. So there it is, the eggs are successfully laid by a now exhausted Toothless. The next chapter will be the last, and we will finally get to see what will come out of those eggs and a bit more, stay tuned to find out. Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you when the last chapter is finished.**


	8. Chapter 8: Hatching

**Chapter 8: Hatching**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Toothless layed his three eggs, and he and Luna have been keeping a close eye on them the whole time, anxiously waiting for them to hatch and see what's inside.

One day, Cloudjumper decides to stop by to check on everyone.

"Hey, guys." He says as he enters their den. "How's the little ones?"

Luna smiles and says, "Doing well. Should be hatching any day now."

He looks to Toothless and asks, "And I gotta know, what's it been like for you now that the eggs are out."

"It's weird." Toothless responds, "I'm glad that the eggs made it out okay but I still can't help but feel a bit…empty inside."

Cloudjumper chuckles, "I'm sure you'll get used to it. Hey listen, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you both about."

Toothless and Luna look to each other before looking back to CJ where Luna says, "Ok. What is it?"

Cloudjumper sighs, "Now, I know you two are excited about raising these hatchings once they arrive, but I wanted to remind you both that they are just as much my eggs as they are yours. So, I was wondering, would you be ok with me taking care of them as well, maybe have them come to my place once or twice a week?"

Toothless smiles, "Of course you can. I would be a horrible dragon if I didn't allow you to see them. Why do you ask though?"

"Well, it's just that I never knew my father, he pretty much up and left my mother before I even hatched, so I wanted to make sure that the same doesn't happen to these guys. Which brings me to the other thing I wanted to talk-"

**CRACK**

That loud crack was all that needed to be heard for Cloudjumper to stop talking and for all three dragons to look over at the eggs. All three now have a crack in them and were shaking, they were starting to hatch.

They all rush over to the nest, not wanting to miss a second. Toothless and Luna stood right in front of the nest while Cloudjumper, being the larger dragon, stood behind them.

The eggs shook like they were in an earthquake and the cracks kept getting bigger and spread, until a minute later when they burst opened, causing bits of shell to fly everywhere. The three large dragons had to avert their eyes so they didn't get shell in them, but when they opened them, there they were.

Three dragons, the size of a Night Terror, sat there in the nest, their eyes opening almost immediately to see the strange world they just entered. They all seem scared of the three larger dragons that stood in front of them at first, but quickly realized that they were in no harm.

"Toothless." Luna says with her mouth wide open.

"They're. They're more beautiful than I could've ever imagined." Toothless says through tears, as he couldn't believe just how beautiful the new hatchlings turned out.

* * *

There were two boys and one girl. Each had black scales but both boys had stripes of tan running down their backs and their underside while the girl had spots of tan all over her. One of the boys had green eyes while the other two had yellow. Each of their heads had a large horn running across their brow plus they had long, pointed ears. They each had two legs and four wings but their wings were shaped like that of a Night Fury. Their tails had two fins on the end but they were shaped like that of a Stormcutter.

Toothless leans his head in till his nose is inches away from the green eyed boy, who then extends a wing and touches his nose, all three hatchlings calmed down after that.

"Wow." Toothless says as he pulls his head back. "I-I love them already."

Luna then decides to ask, "So what are we calling them?"

Toothless blinks and then looks to his wife, "Huh?"

"You know, what is their species? No one has ever seen a dragon like these so, we need to figure out what to call them."

Toothless's eyes widen. "Right. I-I have no idea." He looks back to them, "I was so busy being pregnant that I didn't even think of what to call them."

Luna says, "Well, they kind of look like if you were black, Cloudjumper."

Cloudjumper chuckles, "Yes, I suppose they do."

"So, how about Night Cutters?"

"Night Cutters." Toothless says before his smile goes as wide as it can go. "It's perfect, what do you think, Cloudjumper?"

"Seems fitting to me." Cloudjumper says.

Toothless then thinks for a second before saying to the Stormcutter. "Cloudjumper, I want you to have one of them for yourself."

Cloudjumper couldn't have looked more surprised. "Toothless, I-I can't. These are your kids after all."

Toothless shakes his head. "No, like you just said they are as much yours as they are mine. Look, you have treated me like a brother since I first met you, and, well my father wasn't around much for me either, and there are many times when I wished I had him there, but you, you can be there for them. Please."

Cloudjumper takes a moment to think about what Toothless just said. It's true that he has been wanting a child of his own for quite some time now, and the fact that his father wasn't there made him wish they could know their father. Maybe. Just maybe. He looks over to Luna and asks, "Are you ok with this?"

Luna smiles, "Whatever you two want."

This makes Cloudjumper smile. "Alright." Cloudjumper says. "I will take the girl, it has been a dream of mine to have a daughter. And I will name her Valka, after my rider."

"I like that name." Luna says and then looks to Toothless and says, "So what do we name the other two."

Again Toothless's eyes go wide as he realizes he never picked a name. "I don't know. I never thought about it."

"Well, that one in the middle seems to have taken a shine to you. And it looks like there's something quite unique about him as well."

Toothless then finally notices, the boy with green eyes only has three wings while the other two have four. The wing must not have developed as well as the others' did. This would likely mean that he couldn't fly as fast as the rest of them.

That's when it hit him, the emerald green eyes, the disability, the way its hand touched his nose earlier just seemed so…familiar, like the way he felt some years ago with…with…

His eyes go even wider as he realizes the perfect name for this underdog, this accident, this…hiccup. He looks to the two dragons sitting next to him who both give nods saying that they know what he's thinking and they think it's perfect.

He looks back to the hatchling and says, "Hiccup. Your name. Is Hiccup." He says as his eyes start tearing up again.

Cloudjumper smiles. "Seems like a good name to me. That just leaves the boy with yellow eyes, Luna, any thoughts?"

She looks back to Cloudjumper gets a surprised look on her face. "You want me to pick a name?"

"Of course. They are going to be your children after all. Besides, Toothless and I got to pick a name so it seems fair to let you choose as well."

"Wow, thank you. Well, I've always liked the name Sol. I know that my name means the moon so I always thought that if I had a kid then I could name it like the sun."

Cloudjumper nods. "I like it, Toothless?"

"Y-yeah it's perfect." He says.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, there is one last thing, the thing I was going to say before they started hatching. At some point we are likely going to have to tell them about how they were brought into this world. And I can tell you, if you thought Toothless being pregnant was awkward, this just might be another level."

Toothless nods. "Then I guess we'll just have to do our best to keep it a secret until that time comes."

Luna nods. "They are not going to have a normal life."

Toothless shrugs. "I'm the king of dragons who laid eggs a few weeks ago, I gave up the idea of having a normal life long ago."

Luna laughed at the sentence and held her husband closer. Cloudjumper wraps a wing around the two, and they all sit for a minute, excited to get their new lives with the Night Cutters started.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

A week later, Cloudjumper comes back to take his new daughter home. Toothless finally returns to fulfill his kingly duties after months of being at home and, when asked why he was gone so long, he just tells them that he had a bad case of dragon flu (He wasn't sure if dragon flu was real, but so far no one has questioned him) and that the Night Cutters were found abandoned by their parents, and they decided to adopted them. With all of that craziness done, Toothless, Luna and Cloudjumper are excited to begin their new lives with the new Night Cutters Valka, Hiccup and Sol.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well, that's it. That's the story of how Toothless went through pregnancy and ended up with a happy family. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and if you did please give it a favorite. Thank you so much for reading and I will see you once I have written another story. See ya! **


End file.
